Surgical scissors are well known in the surgical arts for use in various surgical procedures. The scissors are conventionally shipped in bulk or simply placed in boxes with conventional packing materials to prevent the scissors from moving or contacting each other during shipping, handling and storage. Recently, electrosurgical scissors have been developed for use in electrosurgical procedures. The electrosurgical scissors combine the advantages of mechanical shearing-type cutting along with electrosurgical hemostasis and cutting. These scissors require special packaging since they typically have electrodes, insulated exteriors and special non-conductive shearing surfaces which must be protected from damage during shipping, handling and storage. Electrosurgical scissors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,289 which is incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, there is a need in this art for packages for electrosurgical scissors which protect the scissors during shipping and handling. There is a further need for such packages wherein the scissor is readily removed from the scissor package.